


Lost Boys

by Punk_Peter_Pan



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Highschool AU, Runaway AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Peter_Pan/pseuds/Punk_Peter_Pan
Summary: “Come with me,” says the boy with the Cheshire Cat smile and the big brown eyes. “Chicago’ll be awfully boring without you.”
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lost Boys

“Come with me,” says the boy with the Cheshire Cat smile and the big brown eyes. “Chicago’ll be awfully boring without you.”

That’s how they end. Sorta. They begin with the fact that they don’t. The fact that Ryan knows him by reputation. Who wouldn’t? I mean, Pete Wentz was king of the school. He was hard not to know. Ryan thinks Pete is more than just a prop for the school. He’s convinced, actually. But Ryan has thought that about a lot of people in the past and been wrong. So maybe Pete is just a jock. A figurehead for what the school needs him to be. Pete knows him because he thinks Ryan is fascinating. Ryan speaks not like he does, like a melody, but like a bassline. Low, carrying notes that flatten out into monotone when he wants to make a point or wants to show off how much his vocabulary can sting when he puts it to use. He’s also pretty. Pete knows he likes boys, he just can’t say it. There are lines when you have influence. The clear ones are the less dangerous. It’s the ones hidden, covered in grass or faded by summer rain that are the ones to look out for. They always seem to be the ones that matter. 

So Pete and Ryan do not talk, but the idea is certainly there.   
Pete however, is still bored. His mom and dad don’t care much about him, they’ve already got two more prodigal children, Pete’s just another perfect toy. Pete is tired of looking for lines. He wants to trip over them. Still, throwing rocks at Ryan’s window at one in the morning is not one of his sharper moments. It’s his first crossed line. When Ryan swings open the window, and Pete swings his legs over the window sill, he crosses another.  
“Come with me,” and another is snapped, a guitar string wound just too tight, “Chicago I'll be awfully boring without you.”  
“Chicago?” Ryan asks back, ignoring the obvious question of what he is doing in Ryan’s window or how he even knows where Ryan lives.  
“I’m leaving. I’d like to not leave without you.’

Ryan likes to think he’s a logical guy. It’s why he’s so drawn to words, you see. So many different uses. Ryan has always been someone who likes words. When he was young, he could read before everyone else and now he can’t stop using them. He recites tongue twisters when he gets anxious and spits dictionaries at the people he hates and soothes wounds with sweet, short poems of comfort and peace that wrap up the people he cares about. Not enough to turn down Pete’s offer, it seems. Ryan likes to think he’s a logical person. Maybe it’s the lack of finesse that Pete’s words offer, the effect of which leaves Ryan breathless and Pete sincere, or maybe it’s just because Ryan is just glad he’s right. That Pete is more interesting. His one friend and alcoholic father aren’t enough to keep him here.   
For once, Ryan is at a loss for words. 

Pete notices. Maybe he pushed it too hard. Maybe this was a terrible idea. He blurts out, “It’s just I really like you. I can’t get enough of you. And I know… I can’t leave without you. I just can’t. Don’t ask me why because I couldn’t tell you.”   
Pete is standing in a graveyard of boundaries and is ripped open, his bones drip with his own sincerity, naivety.   
Ryan walks over to Pete, who is still sitting wide-eyed in his windowsill. He gets closer than strictly necessary and says, “Help me pack my things.”

They will sit, a couple hours later, on a train heading to New York at 3 am, sharing kisses and secrets. Crossing lines and using words that Ryan thought he’d never get to use and mean. And they disappear.


End file.
